Before She cheats
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla is dating Miley and cheats on her with who? Hannah Montana? What? Is that even possible? Read and find out I don't want to ruin it for you. Mikiley femslash I'm not sure if it should be rated T or M


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Hannah slams me up against the dressing room door, as I flinch. She stares at me, right in the eye... _wow, she has the same facial expression as Miley when she's mad... _She's glaring at me and I'm about to pee my pants, I have to admit it, Hannah Montana is the only person that can fight with me and get away with it, she's the only one that makes me scared to death and intimidates me, she's also the only celebrity I've ever had a crush on.

I admire her so much yet all I do is point out her flaws when I talk about her and even then, half of them aren't true. Like when I told her that her voice is stingy... I love her voice, it's so sexy I can't help but get excited when I hear it. That's why I fell in love with Miley so fast, because she had a voice like Hannah's. Plus her cloths are amazing, even though I said it looked like someone threw up on them. _Maybe if I'm lucky I'll insult her one day and she'll rip her shirt off because she believes me... ha, not gonna happen but I can dream._

"You are so... " Hannah says exasperated. "SO...gahhhhh" She screams in frusterationg and I just stand there, with wide eyes too scared to say anything to her or move. She has both of her hands on my arms, gripping tightly and I like it, but at the same time I'm scared that she's about to hurt me._Oh god that scream turned me on, it shouldn't have, I know that's weird but it did. _

"What the hell is it that you have against me?!?!" She yelled in my face, and I didn't have time to think because my ego kicked in before I could even get a word in."I wish it was my body." I said dreamily. Oops, I was supposed to insult her now she probably thinks I'm a perve. "What?!"She says out of breath and red faced. _She looks really confused right now, but still so cute. _I think she's calmed down a bit. "You asked what I had against you..." I started then grabbed her hips to show her, pulling her against me. "And I said I wish it was my body..." _Oh god my girlfriend is going to kill me._

She smiled goofily and put her hand in my hair and the other on my neck. "You like me?" She whispered as if it was the craziest thing in the world. " Yeah..." _I couldn't have made that answer sound dorkier, this is what she does to me. _"W-wow, I can't even think of what to say Mikayla... "She exhaled really hard and then lowered her head a bit since she a bit taller than me, _another thing she has in common with Miley_. Then she kissed me softly. My head went back against the door as she pressed a little harder on my lips and I moaned. My grip got tighter on her as her hips practically grinded into mine.

She broke the kiss and looked at me dreamily. "Woah... you're a really good kisser." She breathed out. I giggled and forgot completely about my girlfriend at this point. "I didn't even use tongue, how do you know?" I asked, sarcastically. "I don't know, let's find out." She replyed and didn' let me answer because she kissed me again and licked my bottom lip. _I've wanted this to happen for so long... _Her tongue was amazing as it entertwined with mine and rubbed back and forth, I surprised her and shoved mine in further to the back of her throat. _Miley says that it drives her crazy when I do that so why not try it on Hannah?_

She moaned and grabbed my hair and pulled it slightly. _Wow, She's getting me excited, I'm gonna have to change my underwear before I go to Miley's now.Oh man... Miley will be so mad if she finds out about this, she told me she trusts me, and understands how hard it to stay faithfull when you famous, and now I'm making out with Hannah Montana in my dressing room... Oh I'm trouble. _

I broke the kiss and Hannah looked at me questioningly. "Hannah, I am so sorry, I just realized that I can't do this right now." I started to say frantically, but how often do you get someone like Hannah to admit she likes you? Never right? So I kinda came to my senses, Miley thinks I hate Hannah, she'll never suspect anything... "Why?" She asked, but didn't look too hurt. "Well, I, uh, have to go, that's why. I need to meet someobody after the concert and if I don't leave soon I'm gonna be late." I expalined, being carefull not mention that the person was my girlfriend.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you at the next concert then?" She smiled seductively at me._ Now I really need to change even worse than before_..."Ofcourse." I said and then kissed her on the lips and she let me go so that I could turn around and open the door. As I turned the knob she came up behind me and kissed my cheek as she grabbed my butt. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this, as long as you don't," She whispered, and then licked my ear as my face turned as hot as an oven and I just nodded like an idot and left.

So... after I stopped at my house first, I showed up at Miley's... feeling guilty. I shouldn't because Hannah's a celebrity what am I supposed to say, get off me tramp, I don't think so.Plus I would never talk to an angel like that, well, Miley's an angel too she's just like her, only not famouse,she has different hair,and different eyes. Sometimes Hannah's turn sort of blue but most of the time they are green. Miley's are the exact opposite.Blue and sometimes a tiny bit green. If I have to chose between them, which, now I probably will, I don't know who I will pick.

I knock on the door to Miley's house and she greets me without a hug and tells me to come in.We run up to her room and I sit on her bed. She remains standing and crosses her arms as she taps her foot impatiently, looking me up and down. I can feel her eyes burn into me, and it's making me want to yell a confession about what happened. Instead I just stare back at her afraid to say anything. Suddenly she grins and swithches her attitude around completely.

"So, did you have fun at the concert?" She asks excitedly. _She must be up to somthing_. "Um, yes it was really awesome, a little better than normal, but It would have been the best one in history if you came." I grinned really big. She said she gets turned on when I do my cocky smile to her, wich I do when I talk about my concerts, and I'm already excited so why not get her excited too?

"Oh, pfft, yeah right, what would I do that makes it so great?" She rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder jokingly. "You could stay in my dressing room, and in between songs I could run in and do this." I said and then kissed her, catching her bottom lip between mine. She broke the kiss and her face was happy, for real, not like the fake happy that she had when I first arrived. "I love you."I said quietly and I put my hand on her cheek."I love you too, you just worry me sometimes." She admitted and put her hand over the one that I had on her face.She stoked my thumb with hers and leaned in to kiss me.

Soon enough, things heated up, the breathing got heavier and I ended up ontop of her. I was holding her sides and rubbing them while we kissed, making her groan and move around alot underneath me. I broke the kiss and giggled. She looked like I just stole her favorite candy away from her or something."Hahaha, Miley, I read that Corbin hates when girls do that washing machine kiss, but from, you... Oh it feels good." I slammed my mouth back onto hers, not even asking for entrance, just shoving my tongue in and she moaned and arched her back, cause her hips to slam into mine, making me moan as well.

I started Kissing her neck and that's when I knew it was going to happen, as soon as one of us kisses the other one on their neck or anywhere that isn't thier lips, we know we are gonna go further. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt her hand in my shirt. It felt good because it was cool againts my flaring hot skin. I kissed her collarbone one more time before sitting up and straddling her hips to take off my shirt.

Later next week I find myself in this exact positon... with Hannah in her dressing room after a concert. I'm straddling her hips and taking off my shirt. She shaking with anticipation and I probably am too. I wonder how she knew I wanted to though. I'm pretty sure that not everybody kisses their partners collarbone when they are hinting they are gonna do it no matter what tonight. Yeah, my partner. I think we're dating, but who knows...

I feel bad but I can't stop. My shirt is on the floor and I lean down to kiss her I stop half way there. Her face is exactly like Miley's. She has the same look as her and everything, the same innocent look in her eye, and the same goofy smile that I fall in love with everytime I see. They also have that hint of blue that I mentioned earlier...

She rubbed my inner thigh and her grin faultered slightly as she looked at me confused as to why I stopped_. I can't do this... Miley is my one and only_. Hannah's my only celebrity crush right? Yes and all the normal people who aren't famouse usually have that one celebrity crush that they get obsessed with and maybe meet them once and that's it. They don't get married and have kids with them. They don't usually go in their dressing room and do what we are doing right now unless they are some sort groupie or somthing.

What I'm trying to say is that celebrity crushes just don't work out. Even if you are one of those groupies... you never see them again afterwords. _I think I just chose who I need chose even though nobody asked me to._

I sighed and kissed Hannah on the cheeck and then got off her and picked up my shirt. She sat up confused. "Hannah... I feel terrible. I'm sorry. " I started quietly, not looking at her while I said it. "Oh, you're sick? Did you eat out or somthing before you came here. I never eat fast food before a concert." She asked me and I laughed at her siliness._ I think her and I could be good friends if she still wants, after I explain to her. _"No, that's not what I was talking about, I kind of have a girlfriend..." I sat down next to her as she just looked down and said "oh."

I pat her back and she looked at me. "I'm sorry for not telling you... I mean, how often do you get pinned to the door by your celebrity crush and then accidentally end up kissing them? If I knew you were gonna kiss me and we would end up here a week later about to... you know, I don't know if I would have kissed back. I love Miley too much to cheat on her, I can't believe I did. She's exactly like you, yet I still picked her. Part of me is screaming to pick you, but the other part is telling me not to because she's just so right for me. She doesn't come with the beautiful accesories such as the press, and rumors, like you and I do.I hope you understand...I Really hope I didn't hurt you Hannah."

I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want her to see me cry so I stood up to leave since she wasn't saying anything back anyways and was probably pissed at me. "Mickey stop." She half-yelled. and I turned around so fast you couldn't even imagine. _Nobody but Miley calls me that. _My jaw practically fell to the floor as she stared into my eyes nervously and pulled off her wig...I felt like I was going to be sick. _Why didn't I see that before. I should have known after naming all of their similarities off, and all of their expressions and that voice, oh my god, that should have given it away. I feel so stupid._

"Come here." She said softly and somehow my feet managed to function. "I love you Mickey, and you know that right?" She asked and then bit her lip as I nodded. "I know I should have told you who I am, but I couldn't because I thought you hated Hannah, and that you would break up with me because of it. Plus if I told you and it didn't bother you but we broke up over somthing else later on I didn't want you to tell anyone while you were mad. But I decided that I should tell you after what you did." Miley/Hannah explained to me.

"Is that why you were mad the other day? because I cheated on you with you? " I asked dumbly."At first I was mad and then I thought that I would wait to see who you chose. If you chose Hannah I was going to tell you I found out and that we were over, and if you chose me it depended on wether or not you confessed to me about cheating before I decided wether or not to stay together." I just nodded and she closed my mouth with her hand and then continued.

"I saw the look in your eye before you got up and you saw it didn't you?" She asked. I had no clue what she was talking about. "Saw what?" I asked. "You saw Me through Hannah. You had the same look that Lilly had when she figured it out." Miley explained. "I didn't figure it out but I did see your face and it reminded me that you trusted me and I suddenly realized that I'd pick you anyday over anybody in the whole world, celebrity or not." I grabbed her and hugged her, hoping to god that she still wanted me in her life after what I did.

"Just the fact that I know you would chose me over Hannah, makes me trust, and love you so much more. As long as you always promise to put me before Hannah, I think I could get used to the idea of spending the rest of my life with you Mikayla." She whipered in a seriouse tone as she pushed my bangs from my face and grabbed my hands. "I think I could as well... I think we are perfect Miles. I think that we could easily spend forever just with eachother as long as we put eachother before our fame and fortune and we don't get competitive." I agreed with her. I had never thought about marriage before, right now we are sixteen, maybe in a couple years one of us will propose. I know she was serious and I know that she didn't mean right now, but it means so much to hear her say that to me.

"Now... about doing what you were about to do with Hannah..." Miley started and then giggled as my eyes widened. "Does me being Hannah turn you on?" She asked as she started to lift the wig up and I jumped off the couch as she laughed. She put the wig on and walked slowly towards me. "Awww, what's the matter?" Hannah made a pouty face as she was halfway across the room and my back hit the wall. "I-uh don't think it's such a great idea to answer that question or for you to put that back on." I said nervously, practically yelling it.

"Why not... you don't like it when Hannah wants to have a little fun every now and again? "She was about a foot away from me and I flinched. _Miley's good at teasing me and she uses it against me all the time. You can take that last sentance any way you want as well. _" You know Hannah's still a virgin..." Miley tried as casually as possible, while Hannah played with my hair. "I-uh that's great. geesh you know, I think it just got like ten milliong degrees hotter in here, how about I go get us some waters or something?" I responded really fast almost as if it were all one word and I tried to get past her, but she grabbed my arm and gave me that look.

That look? You're probably wondering what I'm talking about aren't you? Miley gets a look when she wants it, and yes I'm being a perve right now, when I say wants it I mean sex. _Haha I said the S word sue me_. She stared into my eyes..._ Should I let her... I mean I took Miley's virginity and she took mine, and Hannah's her other half so techncally I only took half of hers and she took all of mine so I guess it's only fair._

I smiled and grabbed her hips roughly without warning, slamming them against,mine.. She moaned, or practically growled and threw head back at my sudden movement. She grabbed the back of my neck and raked her nails across it gently. "Are you sure?"I asked Miley more than Hannah, I could barely speak it felt like I was loosing my voice. "Oooh she's sure, if she isn't then that's to bad because I'm gonna force her through this wether she likes it or not and I'm sure she will knowing you. She's liking it already and you haven't even used tongue yet." Miley said in a hoarse voice and smirked, because she was reffering to Mikayla and Hannah's first kiss.I grabbed the end of Hannah's shirt and let out wisely. "Well we're about to find out If she will or not."


End file.
